


Love Is In The Air

by Rumbellegem15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbellegem15/pseuds/Rumbellegem15
Summary: Belle French had worked for Cameron Golds private airline as a stewardess for two years, and had loved him for just as long. Little does she know that he feels the same. What happens when some turbulence brings them crashing together and she feels the evidence of his.... attraction??





	Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for my absence, as some may know from my Tumblr I have been dealing with a family illness and not had much time or motivation to write. I will hopefully get back to writing my stories very soon but in the meantime I hope you enjoy this little one shot.   
> I got the idea for this from a prompt I saw on Rumbelleprompts on Tumblr.

"Can I get you anything else Mr Gold?" 

Cameron Gold looked up to see the stewardess staring down at him, a radiant smile on her face. For a moment he couldn't seem to form words, his mouth embarrassingly opening and closing like a fish.

He cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat, the leather creaking as he moved.

"No... No thank you Miss French" he eventually replied. She nodded and teetered away in her impossibly high heels, his eyes lingering on her behind encased in her tight black skirt, part of her uniform that Gold admired.

When she was out of view he reluctantly returned his attention back to the documents he had been perusing, making sure everything was ready and in place for his meeting in London the next day. He yawned, maybe it was time to retire and let Neal take control of the business, his son was ready and able and Cameron had had enough of the long flights all over the world, never being home long enough to make plans, or maybe even settle down with someone. His gaze travelled to Miss French again - or Belle as she had to constantly remind him to call her. She had worked for his private airline for two years, and for about that long he had harboured a very deep crush on her, not that he would ever tell her. 

She was currently stood in the stewardesses section, laughing at something one of the other girls - Ariel he thinks her name is - is saying. He continued to watch her, feeling a little bit like an old pervert but also fascinated by her. The way she lit up a room with her smile, the way she knew of his fear of flying without him even needing to tell her. She laughed at his poor attempts at jokes, and sat riveted while he spoke of the latest book he was reading - having read a lot of books on his many flights. 

He was so in love with Belle French.

Having felt like she was being watched Belle turned to face Mr Gold, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth when he ducked down and pretended to read whatever was in front of him. 

Ariel caught her friends gaze "I really do wish you would just jump him and put both of yourselves out of misery"

"What?" Belle spluttered.

"Oh please" Ariel rolled her eyes "It's so obvious, every time you walk by he watches you and I've seen you watching him when you think no one is looking"

"You're seeing things" Belle muttered and turned to busy herself getting the drinks cart ready.

"Whatever you sat hunny" Ariel smirked "I'm going to take a break"

They usually took the odd breaks on the long haul flights with the company.

"And let me guess, you'll be keeping Eric company in the cockpit?" Belle shot a grin over her shoulder.

"Maybe" this time it was Ariel’s turn to blush as she rushed off towards the front of the plane. 

Belle laughed quietly while placing the bottle of scotch she knew her boss favoured on the cart along with the crystal tumbler he always used and some ice. The cart rattled as she pushed it along the floor, Gold didn't hear her approach again.

She cleared her throat "drink, Mr Gold?"

Cameron jumped at the sound of her voice and spied the glass in her hand "you are a star Miss French" he took the tumbler, fingers brushing hers slightly.

"You're welcome" she blushed "Can I get you anything else?" 

Before he could answer the plane jolted, sending Golds papers flying onto the floor, he cursed and went to stand to retrieve them.

"Here let me" Belle dropped to her knees, knowing that her boss walked with a cane and therefore probably did not want to be scrambling around on the floor. When she looked up she could see his hands gripping the arm rests, knuckles turning white from the strain.

"Are you ok?" She asked, knowing he had a fear of flying after a particularly bad flight eighteen months prior when they had to make an emergency landing in the middle of nowhere. Only just making in down safely before the storm kicked in fully, they had spent hours sat in the planes cabin, playing scrabble and reading and drinking Golds scotch - something Belle wouldn't do again after likening it to drinking lighter fluid!

Gold nodded, although the movement was tight. Belle stood and placed the papers back on the table beside him and turned back to the drinks cart, pouring a glass of water.

Just as she spun back round the plane jerked again violently, Belle lost her balance and fell, landing directly in Golds lap with an 'oomph’.

Mr Gold didn't understand what was happening, one second he was trying to breath threw some turbulence and then the next he had a lapful of the beautiful stewardess he had had many fantasies about.

The plane continued to jerk and jump and rattle and Belle felt afraid, so afraid that she buried her nose in Golds neck and tried to concentrate on his scent. Gold however was no longer worried about the plane, the feeling of Miss French in his lap, her body bouncing and shuddering was having a rather unsettling effect on his lower anatomy. He willed himself to calm down; the last thing he wanted was for Belle to feel.... that. He tried to focus on the rose scent emulating from her hair instead.

"SORRY FOR THE DISRUPTION FOLKS, WE'RE JUST FLYING THROUGH A SMALL STORM, HOLD TIGHT AND REMAIN SEATED, AND ALL WILL BE CALM AGAIN SHORTLY" Eric, the pilots, voice sounded around the cabin through the speakers.

"It better be" Gold muttered, pleased when he heard a small chuckle come from Belle. She raised her head, suddenly aware of their close proximity and she made to move away.

“I'm so sorry Mr Gold” she panicked, also suddenly aware of the fact that she must of spilt the glass of water all over herself, the white material of her blouse clinging to her skin. 

“Don’t move until the plane stops” Gold ordered, even though he desperately needed her to vacate his lap, before he embarrassed himself like a schoolboy.

Belle stopped moving, closing her eyes and willed the plane to stop shuddering, if anyone walked in right now there was no explanation for why she was currently sprawled across her bosses lap, her clothes a mess and probably see through from the water. 

A few minutes later, but what felt like hours to both Belle and Gold, the plane stopped shaking and began to smoothly glide along. Belle chanced a look at Gold, his eyes were trained forward, looking anywhere but at her and he seemed to be breathing deeply, he must be so angry at her for falling on him, she thought sadly.

She placed her hands down and began to push herself up, until a grunt from Gold made her look down. Unaware of where she had placed her hand she squeaked, and pulled her hand away like it had been burned.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry” she scrambled up onto her feet and backed away “I didn’t mean to touch that… I mean you… there” a blush covered her cheeks and all the way down her cleavage. She then ran before Gold could reply, or fire her, which after her behaviour she wouldn’t blame him.

Belle made it to the planes luxurious bathroom and locked the door behind her, the reflection in the mirror catching her eye. Her hair was a mess having fallen out of its tight bun, her blouse was soaked, exposing her lilac coloured bra underneath and her cheeks were a soft shade of pink.

Gold watched her go, hearing the door to the bathroom click shut he slammed his head back against the leather chair, cursing his stupid body's reaction. He needed to apologise, that much he was certain of, she would no doubt quit after this anyway. Who would want to work for such a perverted old man anyway? He thought bitterly as he pushed himself to his feet and located his cane which had fallen to the floor in the turbulence.

The bathroom door was locked so Cameron knocked gently.

"Miss French?" He called through the thin wood "Can I come in?"

Belle stared at herself in the mirror, so he wasn't wasting any time in firing her then! She sighed and flipped the lock open and stood leaning against the sink with her arms folded. Gold entered slowly, wary of her reaction to his presence, before coming to a stop in front of her. They eyed each other, both willing the other to speak first.

"I apologise Miss French"

"I'm so sorry Mr Gold"

Golds mouth snapped closed, Belles eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you sorry for?" Belle spoke first this time.

Gold hesitated with his reply, the feeling of embarrassment heightening "for... for what happened... I promise you Miss French it was just an automatic reaction to a beautiful woman being in my lap.... it was never my intention to make you uncomfortable-"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She interrupted

"Well" he cleared his throat "Well... I would have to be blind not to have noticed Miss French.... Belle" 

"I didn't think you even looked at me" she said quietly.

"How could I not?" He answered honestly "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

Belle smiled and looked down, becoming very aware of her still soaked clothes. Her arms came up to cover her chest "Well... I uh better get myself dried off"

Cameron looked down, slamming his eyes shut and spinning on his heel as he realised what she meant "my apologies again" 

Belle laughed at his reaction and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tense muscles under her fingers "It's ok Mr Gold" she reassured him. Gold kept his back turned, not wanting her to see the blush creeping up his cheeks, something about this woman made him turn into a twelve year old boy it seemed.

"Mr Gold" she said his name softly "Cameron" she tried again and gently tugged on his shoulder to turn him around. At the sound of his first name falling from her lips he turned to face her again, his cane dropping to the ground with the movement, he kept his eyes trained on the mirror behind her.

Belle chewed on her bottom lip, her hand reached up of its own accord to stroke his cheek, a few months ago she would've been able to push his hair away from his eyes but in a move she never quite understood he had cut his hair short. Cameron's eyes moved to hers when he felt her fingers on his cheek, unsure of what she was doing he kept his mouth firmly closed, not wanting to embarrass himself any further.

Belle moved closer, searching his face for any sign that her attentions were unwanted, his jaw was clenched and his fists were balled up by his side but she closed the distance anyway, brushing her lips against his cheek.

He jolted back from her touch, and Belle thought she had read the situation wrong, she was bound to be fired for sure now. Her mouth opened to apologise but was cut off by Cameron pulling her close and crashing his lips to hers. She squeaked in surprise, the noise making Gold pull back, worried he had done something wrong.

“I'm sorry…. I shouldn’t-”

It was his turn to be cut off this time as Belle kissed him again “stop apologising” she mumbled against his lips.

Golds brain finally caught up with the proceedings, he was kissing Belle, Belle was kissing him and he wasn’t moving, like an idiot.

His hands finally loosened, and he reached out tentatively to place his hands on hips as her arms raised to wrap around his neck. With his cane discarded somewhere he lost his balance and they stumbled, Belles back hitting the sink behind them.

“Ow” she winced as the cold porcelain bruised her spine.

They broke apart; concern etched over Golds face “are you ok?”

“Yeah” Belle rubbed at the sore spot, knowing she was going to have a bruise later. Cameron pushed her hair back and tucked a strand behind her ear.

“Well that was…. Unexpected” he admitted with a small smile.

“Yes … very” she laughed, her hands winding around the lapels of his jacket, his grip on her hips tightened.

“Umm…. Would you…” he cleared his throat again “would you like to take this somewhere else?”

Belle hesitated, making Gold feel like an idiot. Of course she was now regretting kissing him, he should just walk away, let her get back to her work and he could go back to admiring her from afar.

"I've always thought that the bed in the back room looked ever so comfy" she smiled what she hoped was a seductive smile. 

Gold choked on his own breath, was she really saying what he thought she was saying? 

Belle continued to smile as she sidestepped him and made her way to the door, flicking the lock open and then glancing over her shoulder "are you coming?" 

It was on the tip of his tongue to reply with 'Not yet' but he thought better of it, not sure if Belle would appreciate the joke or find him crude. He replied with a nod of his head and limped slowly to follow her dutifully out of the bathroom. The cabin was still deserted when they emerged, Belle was thankful that Ariel still seemed to be keeping Eric company in the cockpit. 

Gold was nervous, and so was Belle as they entered the small bedroom, the luxurious private plane had everything; it was basically a small apartment in the sky.

The bed was ready made, although Gold rarely slept in the room on his flights, choosing to nod off in the leather chairs in the main cabin instead. 

Belle turned to face him again, with her back to the bed and she reached for him, her hand winding around his already loosened tie.

"Tell me you want this?" She asked quietly. She could see the nerves written all over his face, for a man who excelled in business and contracts he didn't seem to be hiding his emotions well now. 

"Sweetheart, I've wanted you for years" he admitted "I just don't want to disappoint you, it's been a while" 

"It's been a while for me too" she lifted his head "kiss me"

Gold took a deep breath, needing some confidence to appear from somewhere, and he moved closer to brush a soft kiss to her lips. 

Belle stepped backwards, bringing Cameron with her until she felt the soft mattress hit the backs of her legs, she stopped before she fell, wanting to remove his jacket and tie before climbing on the bed.

She pushed the black material over his shoulders, while his hands reluctantly left her hips so the garment could fall to the ground. He knew it would be a crumpled mess but he wasn't going to stop just to hang it up. 

Next went his tie, the silk sliding through his collar with a whispery sound.

"You wear far too many layers" she giggled against his mouth, not wanting to break apart. Golds hands returned to her body, but this time they strayed from her hips, needing to feel closer, he cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips harder against hers. A small gasp left Belle and Gold took the opportunity to slip his tongue passed her open lips, wanting to taste her. 

Shaky fingers attacked his shirt buttons, fiddling with each one she growled in frustration, pulling back with a glare that Gold thought was cute.

"Does this shirt mean a lot to you?" She asked breathlessly.

"I have about a hundred shirts sweetheart, why?" He replied.

She didn't answer, instead grabbing the two joined edges of material and pulling them apart. The sound of ripping and buttons pinging to the ground echoed around the room.

Bell gasped at the heat in Cameron's eyes, what she didn't expect was for him to reach out and do the exact same thing to her shirt. She squealed and laughed as the sight of her in just her bra and skirt was exposed to him.

"Tit for tat Miss French" he whispered huskily in her ear making her shiver. His lips trailed kisses down her throat and across her clavicle towards the now bare expanse of her chest "So beautiful" he murmured, pushing the white shirt over her shoulders, the cuffs catching on her wrists. She laughed as she tried to get free.

"Real sexy huh?" She continued to laugh and struggle until Gold held her arms still; his hands slowly trailed down and flicked the buttons holding the cuffs together open with dexterous fingers.

"Very sexy" he stated after seeing her in just her purple bra, and he smiled when he saw the faint blush covering her cheeks. Belle leaned forward to kiss him again, this time her hands straying to his belt, needing to get him naked now. The buckle clinked and rattled as she pulled the leather through the loops, dropping the belt with a quiet thump, the trouser button and zipper proved easier than his shirt buttons and she was soon pushing the cotton down over his hips.

Golds hands weren't idle either, roaming the smooth skin of her back and fiddling with her bra clasp, undoing it easily and sliding the straps down her arms.

Belle was still standing with her legs pressed against the mattress when another bout of turbulence jolted the plane, sending her falling backwards and bringing Cameron with her; the air left her lungs with a whoosh as he landed on top of her.

"Are you okay?" Cameron pushed himself up "did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine" she giggled "Seems the plane wants us to get on with it" 

Gold smirked "guess we better not disappoint then" 

His hand reached for the zipper on the side of her skirt, the hissing sound as he pulled the metal teeth open sounded loud in the quiet room. Belle lifted her bum so he could push the material down her legs, the skirt joining the rest of the discarded clothes and then Belle kicked off her heels.

Left only in her panties Belle felt self-conscious, noticing Gold still wearing his undone trousers.

"You appear to be wearing too many clothes Mr Gold" she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to his trousers, the tell-tale bulge telling her all she needed to know about how much he wanted her.

Gold took a deep breath and sat up on his knees, feeling the nerves coming back, would she find him lacking in the downstairs department? Would she find him unattractive without the suit?

All those thoughts flew out of his head as Belle reached out to cup his erection through his trousers.

"Fuck" he exclaimed and willed himself to calm down before he embarrassed himself.

"That's what I want to do but you won't take these pesky trousers off" she pouted. Gold eyed her, she wasn't going anywhere, for some reason she wanted him. He moved back and stood at the end of the bed to push his trousers and boxers down together, releasing his cock that bobbed up against his belly when it was free.

Belle licked her lips, he was bigger than she expected but not too big, he was going to feel perfect, she decided.

With his socks and shoes now also discarded Gold placed one knee on the bed and reached for the waistband of the pale lilac panties Belle was still wearing, and with one look at her face to make sure she was ready he pulled them down her creamy white legs. 

Golds breath caught in his throat, she was a vision, laid out all for him on the bed. Like a tasty meal ready to be devoured.

He crawled onto the bed, covering her body with his and crashed his lips to hers. 

She could feel his erection pressing against her belly and kissed him harder, he clasped her hands in his and pressed them against the mattress above her head while his lips trailed kisses down her throat, she gasped and moaned beneath him.

"Cameron" she whined, she wanted to touch him but he held her hands firmly so she couldn't move.

"What do you want Belle?" He pressed his hips harder against hers; she bit her lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape, tasting a metallic taste when she bit too hard. 

"You... Please" she begged.

He loosened his grip on her one hand and brought it to the spot between her legs, she was warm and so wet, he shook his head, unable to believe that it was him that had made her feel that way.

"Belle... Are you sure about this?" He asked, his fingers just grazing her sex. Belle looked mystified that he could even be asking at this point "Cameron" she reached up with her free hand to stroke his cheek "I've never been surer of anything"

Gold breathed a sigh of relief "good.... good thing" he muttered as Belles hand reached behind his neck to pull him down for a messy kiss, the action causing his hand to become trapped between them, his fingers pressing against her clit.

He pulled away and reached for his now achingly hard cock and rubbed the weeping head against her clit.

"Oh god.... please" Belle writhed beneath him, she was so turned on and he wasn't even inside her yet. He stopped abruptly, a sudden thought occurring to him.

"I don't have any...."

"I'm on the pill" she assured him "please don't stop now"

He stared down at her, the beautiful woman beneath him, who wanted him, who was looking at him like she wanted to devour him. He placed the tip of his length at her opening, and pushed his hips forward, slowly, achingly slowly in fact, but he was trying very hard not to embarrass himself and coming before they'd gotten started.

Belle got frustrated and lifted her hips, the movement making Gold slide all the way up to the hilt in one movement.

"Fuck" he exclaimed, breathing heavily to keep himself under control.

"God you feel good" Belle whispered against his throat, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. 

When Gold finally felt like he wasn't going to humiliate himself he pulled his hips back and snapped them back hard.

"Oh" Belle nearly screamed but was aware that they weren't exactly alone on the aircraft.

He continued to pull out and snap back hard a few times, he wanted Belle to remember this moment for days. 

Belles hands roamed his back, feeling the muscles stretch as he pushed into her, shifting his weight slightly he hit an entirely new spot, one that Belle didn't even knew existed and her nails dug into his skin, no doubt leaving crescent shaped indents in their wake.

"Oh my god" she moaned "so good.... Don't stop"

"I couldn't... if I wanted to.... sweetheart" he replied breathlessly "you feel so fucking good... so tight.... so wet... all for me"

"Fuck... Cam" she crashed her lips to his, wanting to muffle her screams but also because she just needed to kiss him. She was so close.

He'd never been called Cam before, not many people actually referred to him as Cameron in fact, but hearing the shortened version of his name spill from Belles lips as he brought her pleasure, he kind of liked it.

"Come for me sweetheart" he pleaded, holding off his own orgasm was becoming increasingly difficult but he needed her to be there with him. 

"So close.... so good" Cameron sped up his thrusts and snaked a hand between them to find her swollen clit, just the slightest of pressure...

"Yes.... right there.... I'm gonna" she screamed, her whole body tensing as the best orgasm of her life ripped through her body, white lights burst behind her eyes and she slumped back onto the bed. A couple more thrusts and Cameron joined her, spilling himself into her with a groan of her name against her throat. 

The arms that had been holding him up turned to jelly and he collapsed onto Belle, mindful not to hurt her, even though he wasn't a heavy man anyway.

The only sounds in the small room were of the pair's heavy breathing, Gold was the first move, lifting his head to look down at Belle. He reached up to push a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. His now softening cock slipped from her and he rolled to the side, lying on his back next to her.

Belle was the first to speak "Wow"

"Indeed" Gold smirked, wiping his hand down his face to remove the sweat that beaded on his skin and he turned his head to look at Belle "Are you ok?"

Belle stretched, a grin on her face as she replied "more than ok" 

The cold air attacked her sweat slicked skin causing goose bumps to break out over her body.

"You're cold" Gold noticed and reached for the blanket at the bottom of the bed. Belle pulled herself further up the bed to rest against the pillows; Gold joined her and draped the blanket over their naked bodies.

Belle grabbed Cameron's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side, a yawn escaped her.

"Cameron" she whispered sleepily and ran a finger down his bare chest.

"Yes sweetheart" he pulled her closer.

"I love you" she said quietly.

"Oh Belle" he tilted her head up to look into her eyes "I love you too"

 

Ariel emerged from the cockpit, a smile on her face which turned to a frown as she took in the scene in the main cabin. Papers strewn across the floor, water spilt and the place was deserted

She passed through to the bathroom, hoping to find Belle or Mr Gold but instead that room was empty too. Although she did spy Mr Golds cane abandoned on the floor, bending to pick it up she heard giggles coming from the next room. 

Ariel pressed her ear up against the wood, smiling as recognised the voice of her best friend, and the unmistakable Scottish accent of their boss and they were definitely doing more than talking. The red head leaned the gold tipped cane against the door with a small smirk.

Eric owed her £20!


End file.
